Letters from Beyond the Grave
by Agent Poptart
Summary: A collection of letters to Sam during his hiatus from hunting remain unopened until his brother returns. Upon reading them, the brothers take a short trip to Minneapolis, hoping to see an old friend.


**This is just a small one-shot of a bunch of letters my OC (Winnie) sends Sam after season 7. I'll probably add another chapter after this to add Sam and Dean's reaction to them. I planned on this being an epilogue to a full-length story, but I just don't have enough time/motivation to write that. So I decided to upload it as a two-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Winnie stared out the window of her hotel room. It had been a week since they had defeated Dick, Dean and Castiel disappeared, Kevin was taken, and Sam left. She had been in that hotel room, right outside Phoenix, Arizona, for five days. She had tried to call Sam, but he had not picked up the damn phone. She was starting to think he would never get back to her. Never before had Winnie felt more alone. When Sam was supposed to be in the cage and Dean living his life, she had at least had Bobby to talk to, and sometimes Dean would check in. Now they were all gone.<p>

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Winnie checked into some run-down motel in a mountain town an hour or so away from Bozeman, Montana. She had started to feel weak, something she attributed to the lack of cases she was taking on. Nothing was keeping her on her toes, and her body was starting to feel the consequences. Sam still hadn't called. She took up a few jobs to make some money, as she just wasn't feeling up to hustling some poor souls at the local dive bar. She would give Sam another week or so before she tracked down his ass.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I know you probably don't want to hear from me ever again, but I need to at least feel somehow connected to you. Everyone is gone. It took me some time to find you. Not exactly good with computers, as you well know. Anyway, how's Texas treating you? Noticed you've been there for a week or so. Quite a long time, ain't it? Working a case there or something? I've been feeling weak lately, so I'm taking a quick break from hunting. Give me another week, I'll be up and ganking some assholes without any trouble. I've been getting a few headaches, but I'm sure that's normal with all the altitude changes I've been experiencing. I'm driving along the Rockies, but recently I've set up shop in Montana. Remember Rufus's cabin in Whitefish? I'm too scared to set foot there… does that mean I'm a coward? I sure hope not. Maybe this letter is proof to my cowardice. Can't even travel to Texas to see you in person. Write back, okay? I don't think I can live without talking to you._

_ -Winnie_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Last I wrote you I was in Montana. I've moved to Minnesota. I'm worried. My nose has started bleeding, but nothing to suggest maybe I'm relapsing. Do you think she's leaving me because I've failed her too many times? I am a pathetic excuse for a hunter _and_ a human… but I always thought she'd keep me alive for just a while longer. I mean, I'm only 21! These are the prime years of my life! How are you? I know you're still in Texas. That must be some case. Oh! Before I forget. I'm going to head into Minneapolis just to check everything. The hospitals there are supposed to be great, so I'm hoping we can clear everything up. Maybe after I'm cleared I'll come visit you. I miss you, Sam. You ever think of me? That scrawny fourteen-year-old kid who bummed a ride from you guys? I had the biggest crush on you and Dean. Your disgusting habits soon deterred _those_ feelings. Write back, Sam._

_ -Winnie_

* * *

><p><em>Sammy,<em>

_ I'm scared. I won't be able to visit you anytime soon, as I am not allowed to leave the hospital. Well I suppose I am, but I know exactly what you'd say. You'd force me to come right back here, or some other hospital, and let them save me. Sorry to say this, bud, but that just isn't gonna happen. Chemotherapy can only go so far. I've been through this before. It won't be long before my hair falls out. They gave me some time. Two years. I'll be 23 then. Come visit me? The nurses are nice—Dean wouldn't like them—but I want my brother. That's you, by the way. I start chemo tomorrow. Been a while since the last time. I forgot what it feels like… the coma still claims those memories. How are you? Write back, please._

_ -Winnie_

* * *

><p><em>Sammy,<em>

_ My nose still bleeds, and now I'm coughing up blood. Chemo… I just feel tired now. My hair is thinning. I have to wear my old beanie. There's a doctor here; he gives me whatever I ask. I think he's sweet on me. He's Dr. Sexy… get it? Whenever that plays, I always say he's much sexier than the TV Dr. Sexy. His real name is Dr. Sanders. Real nice… looking. Must be in his late twenties or so. He's real sweet. I mean, he even asked me to dinner in the cafeteria. Me! Balding, cancer-ridden, 21-year-old me! He brought in candles and gave me _candy canes_! Man after my own heart. No one's ever done that… I showed him that ID you gave me for Christmas that one year we ganked the cannibalistic Clauses. I've realized you're probably not hunting. I just want to ask: is she pretty? _Please_ send me a picture! I'm going to die of boredom before the cancer takes me. Reply, okay?_

_ -Winnie_

* * *

><p><em>Sammy,<em>

_ I've got lots to tell you! Don't get mad, but I'm pretty sure I got married. James, Dr. Sexy, asked a few weeks ago. One of the other doctors knows a priest, and… I got married! It all happened so fast, but I'm happy. I was terrified I would die before I had the chance to find love, but I did it! And you… she must be something special. I hope you're happy together. I was just thinking, with us out of the game, Garth bust be having a field day. If you see him again, be nice. He's great! I don't know why you guys hate him so much. He's a good man. Should you find the time, please reply. I am afraid you have forgotten me._

_ -Winnie_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Kevin called my cell. I had a nice chat with him. I lied… I told him we would come find him. I can't. I will never leave this place. Will you? Will you go find Kevin? He sounded so scared, Sam. He had been kidnapped by Leviathans and then Crowley. Find him, please. He wasn't raised in this world. He'll need help. I know you have your lady friend—what is she like?—but we can't just ignore Kevin. He _needs_ us. We have always helped those who need us, so why are you stopping now? I'm not demanding of you to start hunting again, but just help Kevin. Crowley will be coming after him. He shouldn't be alone._

_ -Winnie_

* * *

><p><em>Sammy,<em>

_ James told me I won't last much longer. He cried and held me for what must have been hours. I already had to deal with his grief and Kevin's angry call—you must've ignored his—please don't let me die without seeing you once more. I don't think I'll be going to Heaven—not with everything I've done and Crowley's hatred for me—but I could be fine with Hell if I got to say goodbye properly. Rachel, one of the nurses here, said she would call you. I only hope you'll pick up. Please pick up. I'm dealing with the heartbreak of leaving James here alone. So much for a proper honeymoon._

_ -Winnie_

* * *

><p><em>Sammy,<em>

_ I'm sorry. Rachel said the call disconnected as soon as she mentioned me. Whatever I did, I'm so sorry. James had a fit. I tried to calm him—my sweet Dr. Sexy—but I'm tired. I just want to sleep. But not yet. Not until I finish this final letter. I realize now you probably never opened my letters, any of them. You probably won't ever. It doesn't matter. I think it helped, writing out my thoughts. Better than keeping some stupid diary. Now I'll say my final goodbye… and write my final will and testament. Let's start with the will. You keep an eye on my bike, got that? They'll keep it in storage until you claim it, however long that may be. My hat… give it to Kevin. The kid could use some style. I'm leaving my necklace—with my parents' wedding bands as you know—to James. Lightwood—my trusty Glock—I leave with Dean. Yeah, I know he's gone. I still think he should have it. Make sure he gets it. Everything else, all my amulets and knives and other trinkets, belongs where it always has. The Impala. Let baby claim those. Just one last thing. My fake ID—the Dr. River Song card you gave me for Christmas—goes to Cas. If you ever get the chance, watch _Doctor Who_ with him. Preferably before he throws out the card. It means a lot to me, and I want him to have it. He'll need to understand _some_ references. Tell Crowley he can go fuck himself. That'll be my last gift to him from the depths of Hell, where I will undoubtedly be spending eternity. If by some miracle I end up in Heaven, I know she's still looking out for me. I'll be going home. Maybe I'll see my mom. It's been seventeen years, Sammy. We have a lot of catching up to do. I love you, Sam. It took me a while to warm up to you boys, but now I can see it clearly. You guys are the brothers I never knew I needed. You made life worth living after I woke up in my body strangely affected by puberty after two years of comatose. When you get the chance, tell Cas and Dean I love them too. Don't let it go to Dean's head. It doesn't mean I have a crush on him now. I'm a married woman! And Kevin—oh Kevin Tran in Advanced Placement—I'm sorry I couldn't go out and find you. I wanted to, believe me I did, but Dr. Sexy wouldn't let me. My eyes are drooping, James is trying to hold back tears beside me, and my hand is shaking. Let me just write one last thing, so I can go out in true style. Stay gol_


End file.
